En silencio
by MoNi WeAsLeY
Summary: [4cap UP!][Halloween!]Que hacer cuando sabes que lo q sientes hacia una persona es inaceptable? Que hacer cuando no sabes que la persona a la que quieres t quiere? Amor imposible DG? Amor enterrado en el silencio y que se puede sacar a flote?...RR!
1. Ginny

Wenoooo! fic nuevo, aunk esta vez lo are largo a peticion de SaraMeliss (wapaaa! un besoo) Weno, este primer capitulo empezara cn el punto de vista de Ginny, el siguiente sera el punto de vista de draco i luego ya la historia seguira su curso sin el punto de vista de nadie, vale? Es un poko lioso? Weno, no me enrollo mas i os dejo leer, espero q os guste

* * *

**En silencio**

Qué inútil me siento cuando le veo tan cerca, pero en realidad está a mil años luz de mí; pasando por mi lado sin apenas mirarme, sin apenas rozarme y sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que le veo mi corazón va a mil…

Qué tonta me siento cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándole embobada; mirando como los músculos de su rostro se tensan formando una sonrisa, una sonrisa que siempre consigue derretirme del todo, como un hielo al sol…

Qué estupida me siento cuando pienso que tan solo existe en mis pensamientos un chico totalmente diferente al hombre perfecto que siempre fabricaba en sueños, haciéndome ilusiones de alguna vez lo encontraría…

Nunca imaginé que pudiera gustarme un chico como él, alguien como Draco Malfoy. Pero aquí estoy, necesitando verlo cada mañana con esa deslumbrante sonrisa como un pez necesita el agua para sobrevivir; mirándolo a escondidas, mientras me callo este sentimiento que deseo expresar a gritos.

Sin embargo, sé que debo permanecer ese amor que siento oculto, ese amor que jamás será correspondido; mientras veo que sus manos tocan otra piel que no es la mía, mientras veo que su mirada se dirige hacia alguien que no soy yo… Son solo simples detalles que pueden llegar a destrozar mi débil corazón en mil pedazos en tan solo un instante.

Tanto le quiero que… ¿quererle? Ni siquiera sé lo que siento. No sé si es amor, atracción o lo que pudiera ser… Solo sé que sin él no puedo vivir; mi día amanece gris si no observo, a escondidas, su mirada, sus labios, su sonrisa que consigue llevarme al séptimo cielo en solo un instante.

Me duele ver como me ignora completamente, como me insulta injustamente por ser sangre de mi familia… Me duele tanto ese amor que nace dentro de mi que me parece tentadora la idea de tirarme por una alta ventana para calmar ese dolor que no puedo callar por más tiempo.

Si me preguntaran la razón por la que le quiero no sabría que decir… Está totalmente fuera de los límites de la razón "enamorarse" de alguien a quién no se conoce; a quién no se le conoce más que unos fríos ojos grises pero tristes de no haber recibido el amor que necesita un niño y desea llenar ese vacío que la falta de amor paternal le ha dejado en su corazón. ¿Cómo sé eso? Simplemente me he encargado de averiguarlo siempre llevada por los impulsos del corazón, por la única razón de quererlo saber todo sobre él.

Quisiera ser la chica que le enseñe a amar; que le abra los ojos y que se dé cuenta de que es digno de ser amado, como siempre ha aparentado creerlo, pero que en realidad no lo cree. Desearía ver las estrellas y la brillante luna de una preciosa noche mágica entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído las palabras más románticas y sinceras del mundo "Te quiero".

Sé que es incomprensible este amor y que algunos me tacharían de loca; pero no hay amor sin una pizca de locura, ni amor con razón. Solo existe el amor que solo lo entenderían los locos y que no entenderían los que van por la vida aparentando ser cuerdos y sin ser capaces de cometer una locura, ni siquiera por amor, para no alterar el orden lógico de la vida. Al parecer no comprenden que una vida sin amor es como un jardín sin flores; que se necesita el amor para vivir, tanto para dar como para recibir

Cada noche, mientras miro la noche estrellada, imagino miles de cuentos de hadas y princesas; en las que nuestros apellidos, nuestras apariencias quedan atrás de todo y nos une el amor correspondido. Me imagino una historia al estilo de Romeo y Julieta; en la que aparezco con mi traje medieval de color rojo escarlata y mi pelo recogido en una larga trenza, mientras que él con un traje masculino de color verde oscuro con su pelo rubio platino engominado, como siempre acostumbra a llevarlo, me jura amor eterno a la luz de la luna llena, a lo que yo correspondo con un beso apasionado, a pesar de que es un amor imposible forjado por el odio de dos familias.

Imagino una historia al estilo de Cenicienta; en la que un hada me concede a mi, una simple "pobretona", el deseo de acudir al gran palacio del príncipe con un hermoso y elegante vestido azul celeste; y, al vernos, surge un flechazo entre los dos, quedándonos enamorado del otro y sin poder despegar al dueño de nuestro corazón de nuestros pensamientos.

Imagino una historia al estilo de La Bella durmiente; en la que yo, tras pincharme con una aguja, quedo en un profundo sueño, del que él, con su presencia elegante, me despierta con un dulce y verdadero beso, gesto de todo el amor que siente por mí y desea expresar.

Tantas veces he imaginado sus labios contra los míos; sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo; su mirada mirando la mía. Sin embargo, es solo eso: imaginaciones. Un mundo en el que existen los sueños y las fantasías que no se cumplirán.

Imaginaciones… solo son eso… Como desearía hacer realidad esas fantasías y esas ilusiones que cada noche sueño con una enorme sonrisa; una sonrisa que es reflejo de la felicidad que siento al "sentir" en mis sueños sus labios contra los míos, su lengua jugueteando con la mía, sus manos dibujando el contorno de mi cadera.

Sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que ese amor jamás será correspondido; que tendré que aprender a vivir sin su amor, aunque no sea la misma de antes. Pero si no recibo tu amor cuanto antes soy capaz de tirarme desde el rascacielos más alto del mundo, simplemente por ti, simplemente por mi amor por ti, simplemente por tener que amarte en silencio…

* * *

Wenooo! bien? mal? muxo toxo? aburrido? divertido? triste? alegre? XDD q rallada os metooo! en fin.. q acepto RR de todo tipo, negativos, positivos, etc! 

Seguire el fic cn la condicion de recibir muxos RR! mno pido na, e:D Weno, si kereis continuacion, pasad la voz i q la gente ponga RR :D

Besos!


	2. Draco

Hola! Wenooo, ya q recibi suficientes... bastantes... demasiadooooss RR xs aki va el 2 cap! espero q os gusteee! Me costo un poko expresar las sentimientos de Draco... keria hacerlo a su manera de ser, es decir, durillo; xo me salio de otra manera... solo espero q os gusteee! Desde aki kisiera agradecer la ayuda de varias personas q son: Igni, Carmele, SaraMeliss y su imaginacion Melody! gracias xicas!

Weno, no m enrollo mas... abajo del todo esta la contestacion de los RR! GRACIAAAAS!

* * *

**2º capítulo: Draco  
**

Rojo. Cada vez que la veo, e incluso cuando no la veo, mis pensamientos, mi razón, mi lógica; todo, se tiñe de rojo. Quisiera ignorar el motivo de esto, pero me temo que no puedo olvidar esa sonrisa, que a veces se transforma en una triste sonrisa que yo quisiera alegrar; esos ojos azul verdoso que parecen el mar, y ya quisiera ser yo veleros para poder mecerme en ellos día y noche; esos cabellos rojos como el fuego, con ciertos reflejos negros que le dan un aspecto de intelectual misteriosa que me cautiva; esas manos tan finas y blancas que desearía que recorriera mi cuerpo en noches de pasión…

Me autoconvenco de que no es ella, Ginny Weasley, la hermana de uno de mis mayores enemigos, la dueña de mis pensamientos; sin embargo sé perfectamente de que me estoy engañando a mí mismo. No puedo aceptar ese sentimiento tan irracional que desconozco y surge dentro de mi… simplemente no puedo…

La veo pasar ante mi, con la mirada baja mirando el suelo, mientras mi corazón se acelera por segundos y, al mismo tiempo, mi cabeza me recrimina esto que siento cuando la veo y me obliga a decir que esto que estoy pasando no es real, que mi corazón es incapaz de sentir, como he llegado a creer después de que tanta gente me lo recuerde… Pero lo que esas personas no saben es que mi corazón necesita amor, un amor que me faltó en mi infancia y necesito llenar el vacío que me dejó el hecho de que mis padres no me dieran el cariño suficiente; simplemente intentaron comprar ese cariño que tanto necesitaba con juguetes y no se daban cuenta de que yo necesitaba más que eso.

La veo pasar con los ojos tristes, mientras agarra con fuerza los libros que cubre con sus brazos sobre su pecho; lo que daría yo por saber lo que piensa, lo que pasa para que la hermosura de un rostro como el suyo se interrumpa por un segundo por un llanto producido por quien sabe quien o que cosa y que yo quisiera parar con suaves y delicados besos.

Entre suspiros imagino que mis labios recorren todo su delicado cuerpo con el miedo de romper ese terreno que recorren que parece de cristal. Esos deliciosos labios carnosos y rosados que besaría hasta la eternidad; esos… ¿Que más decir? Si desearía tenerlo todo de ella, pero sin embargo no puedo; nos separa un abismo tan grande difícil de superar que me duele tanto no poder cruzarlo y confesar mi amor.

Jamás… aunque me duela tengo que aceptar que jamás me corresponderá; no podré recorrer jamás ese delgado cuerpo que tanto deseo; no podré jamás tocar suavemente ese pelo tan rojo como el fuego; no podré jamás recibir una mirada tierna suya mirándome con amor ni una sonrisa divertida después de una tarde de risas… Me siento tan alejado de ella, aunque apenas estemos a tan solo tres metros… Como me gustaría cruzar esos años luz que nos separan y poder estar a su lado hasta el día que me muera.

Me siento obligado a esconder ese sentimiento dentro de mi, a no expresarlo, y a aparentar que la odio, cuando mi corazón siente todo lo contrario; me duele decirle todas esas cosas que hacen pensara la gente que la odio con toda mi alma, cuando lo cierto es que la quiero, sin quererlo, con toda mi alma y más todavía.

Quisiera abrazarla y darle todo mi calor cada la veo temblar; quisiera darle el cariño que alguien como Harry Potter no pudo darle; quisiera… simplemente haría todo lo posible para que fuera feliz; haría todo lo posible para que no le quedara ni una gota de tristeza… Ojalá pudiera estar a su lado para poder decirle las palabras más cortas, pero, sin embargo, las palabras más sinceras e intensas: "Te quiero"

Pienso en lo injusta que es la vida por no dejarme vivir feliz a su lado; por dejarme infeliz al no poder darle este amor que ya no cabe dentro de mi… Sin embargo, la vida se hace más injusta al hacerme tener que aparentar que la odio y decirle esas palabras que son como dagas incluso para mi. No sabe ella cuanto me duele tener que decirle "pobretona", y cosas relacionadas con esa palabra, cuando ni me importa su situación económica; tan solo me importa que la quiero ya con toda mi alma sin apenas conocerla.

Noto como tan solo me queda el orgullo, que todo me lo ha quitado desde la primera vez en la que me miró por primera vez con esos hermosos ojos azules verdosos y desde la primera vez que observé esa perfecta sonrisa, aunque no fuera dedicada para mí. Siento una angustia cuando veo que sus ojos se entristecen cuando la insulto intencionadamente y me parte el corazón; quisiera cambiar mi tono de voz y decirle casi gritando que la quiero con todo mi corazón, que nunca le haría daño y que si alguna vez lo hice no era mi intención.

Imagino miles de noches como las que veo desde mi cama con ella entre mis brazos mientras miramos el cielo estrellado entre besos llenos de pasión y desesperación. No sé si creer si eso que fabrica mi imaginación será cierto; me resulta difícil creer en algo que lo más probable es que no se haga realidad.

Pienso en que la luna es quién hace mágica la noche, como lo hace Ginny Weasley con mi vida. Ella, mi pelirroja, da magia a mi vida, hace que merezca la pena, hace que merezca la pena seguir viviendo; pero sobretodo hace que merezca la pena seguir amando… Sinceramente es ella mi razón de vivir; no vivo más que por y para ella…

No puedo mirar otros ojos que no sean los suyos; no puedo desear otros labios que no sean los suyos; no puedo desear en general algo que no sea suyo… Si lo bonito fuera pecado, no tendría perdón de Dios… No hay nada más bonito que sus ojos, que su sonrisa, que sus manos, que su cuerpo… Y me desespero tanto cuando veo que eso que tanto deseo no lo puedo conseguir.

Estoy condenado a querer algo que no puedo tener y me produce un dolor todavía más mayor que el que produce un crucio. Desearía clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón para ver si pudiera calmar ese dolor; pero sé una cuchillada sería lo mínimo que podría hacer para poder olvidarla y olvidar también este dolor que me produce el verla sin poder tenerla, ya que incluso estando muerto el dolor me perseguiría eternamente…

Condenado estoy a observarla a escondidas; condenado a ocultar un amor con odio aparentado; condenado a sufrir este dolor que me produce tener que amarla en silencio…

* * *

Wenooo... q os a parecidooo? bn? mal? deberia haberlo exo mas duro o asi esta bn? espero RR!

·Contestacion de RR:

**Igni:** espeee! q tl? me alegro dq t haya gustado el fic! me apetecia hacer un fic asi tragico, jeje, eso ya lo sabias, e? WEno, espero q t haya gustado este cap de "nuestro" (q tu i yo sabems q es miooo) Draco/Tom; un besazoooo!

**·Azazel Black:** holaa! me alegro dq t guste el fic! si, hare una historia normal i corriente, solo q al principio keria expresar los sentimientos de ginny i draco, y espero q lo haya exo bn... jeje, weno, seguirems ablando x msn! un besooo

**·Vero Potter:** hola! pensams igual! yo tb creo q si se cuenta los sentimientos en primera persona es mejor:)Weno, espero q ahora t haya gustado como se a expresado draco... Un besoo!

**·****Arissita:** Me alegroo de que tu amiga t haya recomendado mi fic! Yo tb adoro los fics D/G! me encanta esa parejaa; weno, espero q t haya gustado ese cap! Un besoo!

**·Carmele:** Carmencitaaa! me halaga q me digas q este es el fic q mjr e escrito asta aora xq sinceramnt es el q mas me gustaa! jeje; weno ya me dijiste q mejor q lo dejara en one shot xo ya e makinado ideas i no kiero dejar a los lectores cn las ansias xD me alegro de q t haya gustadoo, un besoo!

**·Sthefany Weasley:** hola! otra de la familia! xD me alegro dq t gustara el fic:) Espero q despues de este cap no dejes de seguir el fic! Un besoo!

**·Ginger:** Vaya... corto RR xo intenso, jaja! Claro q lo continuare, ya tng unas ideas en mi cabeza i ya depende de Krystel (mi imaginacicon) si draco y ginny acaban juntos... (risa al estilo Darth Vader) xD Un besoo

**·Kisuna-chan:** hola! me alegra deq pienses q me esta kedando bn! espero q lo sigas leyendoo! un besoo

**·Monik:** tocayaa! me halagan tus palabras..! espero q lo sigas leyendo aunq seas de H/Hr, un besoo, ya ablams x msn!

**·Marisa:** hola! me alegro dq t gustara el fic! xq me das las gracias? en todo caso deberia dartelas a ti x leer mi fic i seguirlo:) espero q lo sigas aciendo. Un besoo

**·Maria Duff:** mi alma gemelaa! xD weno nena... q wai q t haya recordado a ti... la vrdad sq sn experiencias mias... i no se pasa bn... weno, nada de ponerse triste q engo de la firma de cds de el canto del locoooo! xD Un besoo

**·Eugenia Malfoy:** hola! me alegro de q t guste el fic! espro que no dejes de continuarlo dspues de este cap... Un besoo!

**·Aiosami:** hola! me alegro dq la magia de FF t haya llevado asta mi fic! xD espero q t haya gustado ese cap... keria acerlo cn ese toke frio... xo al empezar a escribir no pude mas q poner lo q ponia... espero q t gustee! en cuanto a las parejas, ya vere, de momento me centrare en DG. Un besooo

**·SaraMeliss:** hola a ti i a Melodyy! xD x cierto dale mil gracias a Melody que me ayudo muxoo! xDD espero q t ahaya gustado el cap! un besoo!

**·klass2008:** hola! a mi tb me molan mazo las historias de amor:) espero q t guste cm seguira el fic xq tndra muxo amor. un beso!

**·Favila:** hola! vaya q si me habeis animadoo! 16 RR no me lo esperabaaa! xD en fin... espero q t haya gustado el cap del punto de vista de Draco! un besoo (PD: a ver cuando actualizas tu fic!)

GRACIAS A TODS LS Q ME HABEIS DEJADO rr ESPERO Q SIGAIS ACIENDOLOOO! UN BESOOO

MoNi WeAsLeY


	3. Carta quemada

Holaaa! Lo se! no tengo perdon! he tardado muchisimo! Pero sq no se me ocurria nada y cuando empece a escribir no estaba segura dq estuviera bien... :S. WEno, xo ya esta aki el 3 cap y espero q os guste. A ver si en ese cap os animais a enviar RR, q en el 2 cap solo recibi 5... :( En fin...xD

Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Isa q hoy cumple 16 años, FELICIDADES WAPA! xD

Agradecidimientos a Carmele, Igni, Maria Duff y sobretodo a Krystel, mi adorada inspiracion! xD

* * *

**  
3º capitulo:  
**

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su cama agarrando la sabana con los puños debajo de su barbilla mientras miraba el amanecer a través de la ventana. Miraba como el manto de estrellas que cubría la noche desaparecía para dar paso a un deslumbrante sol dispuesto a brillar por sí solo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y bastante cansados de tanto llorar cada noche por un chico y cuyo amor no sería correspondido; ya estaba cansada de llorar, quería disfrutar de la vida de adolescente que la vida le brindaba pero su recuerdo, su presencia y, sobretodo, el corazón ya roto que permanecía sin vida dentro de su pecho hacían imposible ese deseo de vivir una vida llena de locuras adolescentes.

Le costaba mucho aparentar un odio que no sentía para nada; le costaba aparentar ser fuerte, cuando en realidad necesitaba unos brazos que la sujetaran para no caerse. Le costaba ir de niña segura, cuando lo cierto era que se encontraba sola e insegura en medio de un montón de gente. Necesitaba el cariño y el apoyo de una persona que la quisiera tanto como ella a él; y esa persona tan solo podía ser Draco Malfoy.

Se despojó de las sabanas que la cubrían y se levantó con pesadez de la mullida cama. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida y diciéndose a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, que nunca debería mostrarse débil ante la gente: otro día de la misma rutina de siempre. Se puso de pie mientras desordenaba aún más su pelo y se dirigió a su armario; hoy tocaba visita a Hogsmeade por lo que cogió la ropa más cómoda que encontró.

Entró en el baño, dejó la ropa en el water y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo mientras se miraba por el espejo. Unos ojos tristes le devolvieron la mirada; una sombra oscura que formaba las ojeras rodeaba el contorno de los ojos dándole un aspecto cansado. Se lavó la cara con la esperanza de que aquel día fuera un buen día; una vez duchada, vestida y aplicados los hechizos para hacer desaparecer las ojeras salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía su sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Se quedó mirando las cenizas a las cuales habían concluido el fuego que calentaba horas antes la acogedora sala; miraba las cenizas con ojos tristes como si la imagen de Draco estuviera reflejada en ellas; pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida por mantenerla lejos de él, por hacer que el dueño de sus pensamientos la odiara por razones idiotas como el hecho de ser pobretona.

De repente una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola.

-¿Ginny? –llamó Harry Potter- Parece que estés en la luna, chiquilla.

-Estaba pensando, nada más- dijo Ginny mientras sonreía a uno de los amigos que más apreciaba.

-Mmmm… últimamente piensas mucho… -dijo Harry irónico- ¿No será en mí?

-Jajaja, no Harry, sabes que lo mio por ti acabo hace mucho tiempo –dijo una Ginny sonriente.- Lo siento, sé que acabo de destrozar tu lado narcisista.

-Sí… y me ha dolido –dijo Harry haciendo como que estaba triste y poniendo una mano en el corazón- No me lo esperaba de ti, Ginny.

-Jajaja, bueno Narciso ¿vienes a desayunar o te quedas esperando al tonto de mi hermano y a Hermione? –dijo Ginny sintiendo a sus tripas pedir comida a gritos.

-Me quedo, me quedo… no quiero ir con alguien que no aprecia mi belleza –dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Ginny salió de la sala común riendo a carcajadas; Harry siempre la hacía reir y era una de las cosas que más apreciaba del moreno. Después del acontecimiento del Departamento de Misterios que tuvo lugar cuando ella iba a 4º, hace dos años, Harry y Ginny habían intimado más que antes haciendo que ambos se apoyaran en el otro cuando tuvieran problemas. Pero sabía que no podía contarle a Harry lo que sentía por el rubio Slytherin; en caso de que el ojiverde llegara a saberlo podría ser que éste no le hablara en la vida por fijarse en quien no debía. Valoraba tanto la amistad que tenía con Harry que temía perderlo; ya no lo veía como algo especial, sino simplemente como un amigo, quizás el mejor que tenía, ya que era el que mejor la comprendía y más la ayudaba. Era el único que con una sola palabra conseguía hacer que sonriera; era él quién la animaba cuando se sentía abatida, fuera lo que fuera.

Casi de repente chocó con alguien, lo que provocó que Ginny se cayera al suelo y volviera a la realidad bruscamente.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ya veo que las comadrejas aparte de ser pobres sois ciegos –comentó Draco con una repugnancia bien fingida.

Se levantó de la posición a la que había ido a parar en el suelo para ponerse a la misma altura que el rubio, aunque era algo casi imposible, ya que el Slytherin le sacaba casi una cabeza a la pequeña Weasley.

-Ya veo que los hurones albinos sois más cansinos que un código de barras aparte de ser unos bordes de mierda –dijo Ginny con los puños apretados; dicho eso se giró para seguir su camino hacía el Gran Comedor.

-Ya veo yo que la pobretona comadreja enamorada del cara rajada nos salió contestona –dijo Draco con deje de desprecio en su voz- Ya era hora, porque con la actitud de niña tonta que llevabas…

-Puede ser –dijo Ginny mientras se giraba hacía Draco una vez más para plantarle cara- Pero al menos tengo dignidad y no soy un maldito mortifago como tú.

Ginny siguió su camino dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca; era la primera vez que una chica le contestaba de esa manera y no era él el que terminaba la conversación. Observó con dureza aparentada a la pelirroja girar la esquina que daba al pasillo del Gran Comedor y, en un instante, cambió esa mirada dura por otra triste. Le dolía tener esas conversaciones con ella que deseaba tirarse por la primera ventana que viera; pero sin embargo jamás debía mostrarse débil, tan solo le quedaba el orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Por otro lado Ginny sentía inmensas ganas de llorar mientras cruzaba el umbral del comedor; se sentó en el banco de Gryffindor y empezó a coger el desayuno con un deje de tristeza en sus acciones. Al rato aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo que amargó la paz que tenía Ginny hasta ahora ya que Ron empezó a soltar comentarios insignificantes a diestro y siniestro sobre la indumentaria de Ginny.

-Pero Ginny¿Cómo me vienes tan provocativa? –dijo Ron poniendo las manos en la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de volverse loco.

Ginny se observó… Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros largos, unas zapatillas sencillas, una camiseta de manga larga naranja con un leve y sencillo escote y también traía una sudadera negra atada a la cintura; el pelo lo llevaba suelto como siempre, con la raya al lado y algunos mechones detrás de la oreja. Tras verse, dirigió la mirada a su sobre protector hermano.

-Ronnie… llevo pantalones y camisa¿cómo quieres que vaya provocativa?

-¿Encima lo preguntas¿Cómo puedes llevar esos pantalones que te marcan todo el trasero? –preguntó Ron casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ron… esos pantalones son más anchos que caberían hasta dos clones más como Ginny… -comentó Harry.

Ron se sentó histérico y empezó a balancearse como si estuviera demente mientras decía palabras como "pantalones", "trasero", y palabras así.

Ginny, para evitar más escenitas de hermano sobre protector como los que acababa de presenciar, se levantó dando por finalizado el desayuno.

-Bueno Ronnie… creo que le mandaré una carta a mamá para que considere bien la posibilidad de llevarte a San Mungo, por que has demostrado definitivamente que estás loco –dijo Ginny- Harry, Hermione, nos vemos en Hogsmeade; que os aproveche el desayuno.

Ginny salió del Comedor rodando los ojos mientras pensaba en la escena que le había montado de Ron, no creía que hubiera un hermano más protector que él. Se dirigió hacía la puerta de Hogwarts, donde se encontraba ya una larga fila que esperaba que Filch pasara lista para poder irse ya a Hogsmeade. Se colocó en el extremo de la fila y al rato divisó a su amiga Chloe Hart que se acercaba corriendo.

-Ginny! No te vas a creer lo que he visto! –dijo Chloe y al ver que Ginny daba señales de prestar atención prosiguió- A Colin enrollandose con Lunática Lovegood!

-Chloe… -dijo Ginny mientras rodaba los ojos- No me importa la vida de los demás. Por cierto, el rollo de Luna con Colin ya lo sabía desde mucho tiempo.

Chloe abrió desmesuradamente los ojos medio, en broma medio en serio, sin creerse que su mejor amiga no se lo hubiera contado. Ginny sonrió ante la cara que adoptó su amiga y antes de que Chloe dijera a los cuatro vientos lo "mala persona" que era por no contarle algo tan "importante" como era un chisme para ella, se adelantó a lo que se esperaba de su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Ginny con la mano abierta en señal de stop- Soy una mala persona por no contarte que Luna esta saliendo con Colin desde hace 6 meses.

-¿Va en serio? –preguntó Chloe con los ojos desorbitados al imaginar una pareja tan estrambótica.

-Jajaja –soltó una carcajada la pequeña pelirroja- Pues claro que no! Solo están de rollo.

-Uff, menos mal –dijo Chloe sin poder evitar sonreír.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga, mientras ésta observaba a un chico Ravenclaw de 7º séptimo. Chloe era una chica tanto loca como atractiva; era rubia con largos tirabuzones con unos enormes ojos verdes que destacaban allá donde iba. Los chicos se quedaban embobados por los suaves contoneos de cadera cada vez que Chloe pasaba por su lado con paso ligero; tenía unas envidiables largas piernas que podían hacer enloquecer al chico más cuerdo del colegio.

-Vuestras autorizaciones –dijo de repente Filch una vez que tenía delante a las dos jóvenes haciendo que Chloe despertara de sus fantasias con aquel chico que acababa de pasar.

Una vez que enseñaran sus autorizaciones a Aarhus Filch salieron de Hogwarts y se encaminaron hacía Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron al pueblo completamente no muggle, recorrieron cada de una de las tiendas que ostentaba el pequeño pueblo hasta que acabaron en un sillón de Las Tres Escobas con los pies destrozados de patearse todo Hogsmeade.

-Chloe… -dijo Ginny mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración- Yo no vuelvo a ir contigo de compras. Un día de estos me matas.

-No exageres Ginny –dijo Chloe abanicándose con la mano- Solo tengo 10 bolsas.

-¿Te parece poco? –dijo Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que decía su amiga- Yo solo he compr… Chloe¿me estas escuchando?

Al ver que no obtenía una respuesta, dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar donde miraba su amiga. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, la razón por la que Chloe no le prestaba atención era la misma por la que ella lloraba cada noche. Sintió varias lágrimas con la intención de salir de sus ojos y esforzándose por no hacer llorar llamó a Chloe por el hombro.

-Chloe… -murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces mirando a Draco Malfoy?

La rubia dio un respingo al ser sorprendida por Ginny y dirigió su mirada muy lentamente hacía los ojos azules de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, no me digas que no te has fijado en él, está buenísimo! –dijo como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.- Bueno, me voy que tengo que hablar con Seamus Finnigan.

-Pero Chloe, no me dej… -comenzó a decir Ginny pero la rubia ya se había ido corriendo mientras que su larga melena ondeaba ligeramente.

Ginny suspiró mientras levantó su vaso para tomarse un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y tan solo vio parejas allá donde dirigía su mirada. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar, si no fuera por su apellido o por su posición social quizás… No, no podía ser; siendo o no pobre, siendo o no una Weasley, sabía que Draco Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ella…

-Jamás… -murmuró la pelirroja con ojos tristes- Jamás…

-¿Jamás, qué?

Ginny se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el que la había sorprendido hablando consigo misma.

-Harry… yo… -_"Mierda, no volveré a hablar sola…"_. Ginny no sabía que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mientras Harry la miraba inquisidoramente- Yo… jamás volveré a estudiar el día anterior a los examenes.

Harry frunció el entrecejo sin creerse lo que le había dicho la pequeña pelirroja; sin embargo al rato cambió su expresión al ver que Ginny le hacía un puchero y le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Mmm… está bien, está bien, me lo creo –dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa- Bueno¿te vienes afuera? Es que está Ron y Hermione como unos tortolitos y paso de ir de sujetavelas. Así que me he venido contigo.

Ginny sonrió. Su hermano Ron y Hermione llevaban saliendo alrededor de un año, cuando, por fin, en mitad de una acalorada discusión, Ron besó inesperadamente a la castaña. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos y comenzaron su noviazgo que hasta ahora había durado, aunque sin dejar aparte algunas de sus típicas discusiones. Sin embargo seguían tan enamorados como el primer día en que se conocieron.

-Claro –aceptó Ginny la propuesta del moreno- Me apetece dar un paseo. Pero a paso lento, que Chloe me ha matado acompañándola a todas partes.

Mientras reían salieron cogidos del brazo, bajo la mirada triste de un cierto rubio.

-Jajaja ¿Va en serio? –Ginny se reía de una anécdota que le había contado Harry durante el paseo, mientras que éste asentía sobre la veracidad de la anecdota- ¿En serio que tu tía Marge hizo que su perro te persiguiera y acabaste subido en un árbol?

-Que si –dijo Harry mientras reía también- El maldito buldog me tuvo toda la noche subido a un árbol; esa familia siempre me ha odiado, pero en fin, ya me da igual.

-Pasa de ellos –dijo Ginny con aspecto serio- Tú sabes que tus amigos siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Oh! Que bonito –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- La comadreja pobretona declarándose al Cara rajada San Potter. "Siempre estaré contigo"; vomito del asco.

-Pírate Malfoy –dijo Harry encarándose al rubio mientras mantenía los puños cerrados de la rabia.

-Oh! San Potter se ha enfadado –dijo Malfoy con sorna- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Me vas a pegar?

-No será Harry quién te pegará –dijo Ginny mientras se ponía delante de harry para retenerlo- Seré yo si no te largas, hurón.

-¿Tú¿Pegarme? –Draco rió, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por besarla- Una pobretona como tú ni es capaz de pegarme ni de superarme en algo; además… no quiero ensuciarme la túnica.

-Vamos Harry –dijo Ginny con una mirada llena de odio; como odiaba y dolía que la odiara- No quiero perder mi tiempo con ese imbecil.

Dicho eso, cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras para continuar el paseo; mientras Draco Malfoy los miraba con una sonrisa prepotente plantada en su cara, que al rato, cuando los dos Gryffindors no miraban, se tornó en una mirada triste por enfrentarse a quien quería. Caminó en sentido contrario a ellos con la cabeza baja e, impulsivamente, giró la cabeza para observar como se iban; sin embargo lo que vio lo cogió por sorpresa.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a ellos se encontró con unos ojos cargados de tristeza y de dolor en el delicado de la pelirroja que miraban al rubio; Ginny, al ver que Draco la había descubierto, giró rápidamente la cabeza recriminándose a sí misma por ser tan tonta como para fijarse en un chico como él.

Horas después del encuentro con ella, Draco se encontraba en la vacía sala común de Slytherin; era de noche y ya todo el mundo se había ido a la cama. Sin embargo, el rubio había decidido quedarse más tiempo acompañado del calor que ofrecía el fuego de la chimenea mientras unos ojos tristes azules como el mar se clavaban en sus pensamientos.

Instintivamente cogió un pergamino malgastado y una pluma que encontró desperdigada por ahí y escribió algo, como queriendo desahogarse con palabras. Al cabo de un largo rato escribiendo y tachando lo que no le gustaba, alzó el pergamino escrito y observó lo que su corazón y su mano, aliados, habían plasmado en ese trozo de pergamino:

"No sé como empezar esta carta que ahora, en este momento, ya tendrás en tus manos; supongo que empezar, antes de todo, con decirte lo siento por el hecho de esconderme en el silencio para decirte lo que intento expresar mediante esta carta.

Supongo que desconfiaras de esto, pero déjame decirte que todo esto que leerás es cierto, que no es una broma pesada para jugar con tus sentimientos, y te aseguro que eso es lo último que haría en la vida.

Quizás pienses que no mereces ser querida, pero te juro que mi amor te lo has ganado a pulso. Con esa sonrisa tan perfecta; con esa mirada que últimamente no es capaz de expresar ninguna emoción; con esos gestos tan propiamente tuyos… Conseguiste arrebatarme un corazón que yo creía incapaz de querer hasta que llegaste tú… Conseguiste también hacerme deambular como un fantasma a tu sombrar, quizás para alimentar la esperanza de que algún día puedas quererme como yo lo hago cada día, segundo a segundo.

Sin embargo el odio ha salido ganando esta guerra y ha conseguido construir una barrera entre los dos; lo que me hace desearte aún más y, de esta manera, volverme loco de dolor por no poder siquiera rozar tus labios o tu piel…

Solo sé que tan solo puedo quererte en silencio…

En silencio porque de otra manera la vida no me deja…"

Observó orgulloso la carta; después de observar esos ojos que se habían clavado en su alma, había decidido decirle de alguna manera, sin confesar quien era, lo que sentía. Al segundo, apareció su compañero Blaise Zabini con cara de sueño por la fría sala.

-¿Qué haces levanta…? –preguntó Zabini mientras con la mano despejaba un poco los ojos hasta que su mirada se posó en lo que llevaba entre sus manos- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos?

-Nada… -dijo Draco mientras tiraba la hermosa carta que pensaba enviar al fuego que al rato lo consumó avivamente.

* * *

Weno, espero q os haya gustado... espero no tardar en subir el 4 cap... ya tengo las ideas en mi cabeza y solo me falta desarrollarlas; ademas si tardo en subir es culpa de krystel! solo de ella! xD 

Weno, aora contesto los RR, q x cierto, gracias a los q me enviaron:D

**·Carmele:** Hola! gracias x el cumplido :$ xD weno, solo decirte q espero q t haya gustado este 3 cap... Un besoo wapisima!

**·MBlack:** Hola! Yo tambien me hago la misma pregunta (no se k es peor, q la persona q kieres no t corresponda o q t corresponda i no lo sepas) Te hace recordar? espero q no sean malos recuerdos...:S Me alegro dq t parezca lindo :) Un besazo!

**·Vero Potter:** Hola! Acabe el cap y lo subi! xD Los ojos de Ginny son castaños? >. Weno, lo recordare para otro fic; de momento en este fic son azules xD A Krystel (mi inspiracion) ya la pongo a trabajar como una negra, asi que no te preocupes jaja. Bueno, espero q te haya gustado el cap, un beso!

**·Maria Duff:** Hola! ya estaras contenta! subi el cap! xD Espero q te guste! Me encanto el poema q me pusiste Sniff Kizas no se kitan la vida x no decir la verdad... kizas sera peor... (Moni se rie maleficamente xD) Weno, espero q ya no m presiones... Un beso wapa!

**·Igni:** Hola! Como q TU niño? kedamos en que era MI niño! xD esta bn el fic? en serio? WEno, yo i Krystel acemos lo q podemos... En cuanto a lo de la accion... mmm... a mi me gustan las cosas mu despacio... asi q ya puedes esperar sentada a q pase algo entre estos tortolitos, xD Kizas en el 4 cap aya algo... No digo nada mas! xD Un besoo!

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN! ESPERO Q OS GUSTE EL CURSO DEL FIC!

UN BESAZOO!


	4. Noche de enmascarados

**Hola! nuevo cap! xDD Se q tarde un poko bastante... weno espero q se compense cn ls RR... ejem q tng muxisimos hits, como unos 100 i pico... i RR unos 6... :'( En fin... este cap me gusta muxo x lo que pasa al final... q creo q es importante xa el fic... nuse... todo depende de Krystel (mi inspiracion...) **

**Por ciertoooooo! Dedico mi fic a Sergio Rivero, que gano ayer Operacion Triunfo 2005! Es el mejor y mi favorito desde que empezo el programa! Y como es de lo mejorcito xs pa el el fic! xDD Tambien se lo dedico a todas mis amigas q me ayudaron en el proceso del cap... Gema... SaraMeliss... Carmele... y muxas mas! En fin... ya q estamos, os lo dedico a todsss vosotrs! Vosotros sois los que animais a los escritores a que escribamos i escribams... GRACIAS! **

**Weno... dejo de enrollarme... espero que os guste el cap...

* * *

4º cap:Noche de enmascarados**

-¿Qué haces levanta…? –preguntó Zabini mientras con la mano despejaba un poco los ojos hasta que su mirada se posó en lo que llevaba entre sus manos- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos?

-Nada… -dijo Draco mientras tiraba la hermosa carta que pensaba enviar al fuego que al rato lo consumó ávidamente.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Blaise Zabini con cara escéptica.

-¡Que nada! –gritó el rubio Slytherin casi enfadado levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado; pasó al lado de su amigo mirándole con furia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ginny abrió pesadamente los ojos al sentir que los rayos de sol intentaban alcanzar sus pupilas; se dio la vuelta en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño y al ver que no podía hacerlo se levantó lentamente de la cama con los ojos semicerrados del sueño.

Entró en el baño mientras arrastraba los pies y se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo que reposaba encima. El reflejo le devolvió una imagen de una niña pálida, con enormes ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se miró con los labios apretados de la rabia que sentía e, inesperadamente, golpeó con el puño derecho el cristal del espejo, mientras éste se rompía en mil pedazos esparciéndose por todos lados, alcanzándole uno de ellos en la blanca mejilla.

Chloe Hart se levantó rápidamente sobresaltada; creía haber oído un ruido de cristales rotos y cuando se encontró la cama vacía de su mejor amiga se temió lo peor. Saltó de su cama y se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa lo más rápido que podía. Llegó a la puerta del baño y respiró hondo preparándose para lo peor.

Abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito. Se encontró con pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo alrededor de un gran charco de sangre; desvió la mirada hacia el hueco que había al lado del lavabo y descubrió a una pelirroja sentada en el suelo, que sollozaba mientras cubría con sus brazos su cara. El dorso de su mano derecha estaba empañado de sangre con un corte profundo, que iba desde un poco arriba de la muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo (unos 10 cm), que pedía a gritos una cura rápida.

Chloe se acercó con cuidado intentando no cortarse con los cristales y, cuando llegó a donde estaba la pelirroja, se agachó para estar a su altura. Apoyó su mano temblando en la cabeza de Ginny y ejerció presión sobre ella para que la pelirroja levantara la mirada. Se encontró a su amiga con los ojos surcados por las lágrimas y con la mejilla derecha manchada de abundante sangre que emergía de un corte algo menos profundo que el corte de la mano.

-Ginny… -dijo Chloe con voz queda- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ginny se quedó en silencio mientras observaba del mismo modo a su amiga con una mirada mezclada entre rabia y tristeza. Le tembló el mentón y volvió a llorar mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y observó los cristales que tenía alrededor. Chloe se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin importarle que su pijama se manchara de sangre. Lentamente la levantó del suelo y la condució hasta el dormitorio para vestirla y, así, llevarla a la enfermería a que le curaran los cortes. Por el momento, Chloe improvisó unas vendas con unos trapos que encontró por la habitación y, gracias a ello, Ginny pudo aguantar hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Draco caminaba por las mazmorras dirigiéndose hacia el Comedor con cara de pocos amigos. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y, para colmo, cuando bajó a la sala común Blaise empezó proclamar a voz de grito cursiladas sobre Draco Malfoy, tales como que si había escrito poesia, aunque no supiera que fuera cierto.

Llegó al vestíbulo y divisó a una rubia que bajaba la escalinata que unía el vestíbulo con el primer piso del castillo y a una niña menuda que iba a su lado mirando con cierto interés a los cordones de sus zapatillas. Enfocó bien la vista hacía ésta última y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

La pelirroja que tantas noches le dejaba sin conciliar el sueño estaba más pálida de lo normal, con todo un brazo vendado y la mejilla derecha con puntos y unas tiritas que los cubrían. Aunque en el fondo lo preocupó que de la noche a la mañana apareciera con un brazo vendado y una mejilla con puntos se acercó a ambas chicas sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Vaya, vaya comadreja –dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa arrogante- ¿Has tenido una mala mañana? No te veo con buena cara que digamos…

Ginny levantó la mirada lentamente con la cara roja de la rabia y, con el corazón a la altura de la garganta, clavó sus ojos en los de él como si quiera transmitirle todo el dolor que sentía para darle una especie de escarmiento.

-Para tu información Malfoy, tan solo son unos rasguños sin importancia que no amargan mi mañana –contestó la pelirroja con altanería- Pero ya veo que tú estas dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Huumm… Nada me gustaría más… -dijo Draco haciéndose el pensativo sin dejar de sonreir.

-Pues ahorrate el trabajo, porque no pienso permitirtelo –dijo Ginny caminando en dirección del Comedor- Vamos Chloe.

Draco las miró pasar a su lado y cuando las perdió de vista suspiró sonoramente. Negó con la cabeza como en señal de que no podía seguir la "relación" que llevaban y entró en el Comedor. Nada más sentarse se oyó un tintineo por todo el Comedor y todas las miradas se dirigieron al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

-Queridos alumnos, como ya saben el día de Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina –el viejo director hizo una pausa mientras la mayoría de los alumnos asentían con efusividad ante la llegada de Halloween- Bueno, entre todos los profesores hemos decidido realizar un baile de disfraces el día 31 de octubre que cae el viernes de dentro de dos semanas.

Todo el Comedor revolucionó y tan solo se oía el murmullo exagerado de la mayoría de las chicas que ya empezaban a preocuparse de lo que llevarían ese día. De nuevo se oyó un tintineo y el murmullo general cesó.

-He de decir que dicho baile tiene unas condiciones que son las siguientes –carraspeó despacio ante las miradas impacientes de los alumnos- La temática de los disfraces es de la época shakesperiana, es decir, al estilo Romeo y Julieta; por lo que cada uno deberá venir vestido debidamente como vestían en aquella época. Como hacían en los siglos XVI y XVII en los bailes de disfraces, deberán llevar antifaces obligatoriamente y… ahorrense el buscar pareja, cada uno vendrá por libre. Cuando estemos todos los alumnos reunidos aquí se realizaran unos bailes que se deben de hacer en conjunto.

-Genial… Lo que me faltaba para completar el mal día… Un estúpido baile… -murmuró Draco Malfoy apoyando la cabeza sobre un puño mientras ponía cara de mala leche.- Dentro de unos segundos ya vendrá Pansy a molestar… Uno… Dos… Tr...

-Draco¿Has oido? Un baile!

-Si Pansy, ando bien de oído, gracias –dijo Draco con la misma cara de antes.

-Bailarás conmigo, no? –dijo Pansy colgandose del brazo del rubio- Con la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, o sea, "moi".

-Pansy… -dijo Draco zafándose de la morena- No pienso bailar contigo… Y… no te creas el ombligo del mundo que hay chicas muchísimo más guapas que tú.

Se levantó del banco, dejando a Pansy Parkinson estática y con los ojos aguados ante el comentario de Draco. Éste salió del Comedor pensando en el asqueroso baile; realmente no pensaba ir, pero tampoco perdía nada. Recordó que su padre tenía por ahí un disfraz de Romeo que se compró para tratar de conquistar a su, ahora, esposa; decidió escribir a su madre para que le enviara el disfraz cuando faltara unos cuantos días para el baile.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad; profesores poniendo cada vez más deberes, cada vez poniendo más castigos a los más inconsiderados alumnos, etc. Hubo un permiso especial el sábado anterior a Halloween para acudir a Hogsmeade para los que quisieran comprarse el disfraz y complementos con los que ir al baile.

Ginny fue una de esas personas que acudió al pueblo cercano al castillo para adquirir el disfraz que se pondría. Días antes pidió prestado un poco de dinero, sólo lo que ellos pudieran, a sus padres para poder comprar el disfraz que tenía pensado. Cuando lo tuvo ya en sus manos lo colgó de la puerta de su armario para que luciera con todo su esplendor; era un vestido de dos piezas, falda y corsé, azul noche con unos preciosos bordados dorados que cubrían parte de las dos piezas. La falda era con un gran vuelo y le llegaba hasta tocar el suelo; en cambio, el corsé era ajustado al cuerpo, realzando la fina cintura de la pelirroja, con escote cuadrado atado por la parte delantera con cordones dorados. Para finalizar los zapatos, que tenían un leve tacón y la punta alargada terminada en pico, y el antifaz eran dorados, del mismo tono que el bordado del vestido.

Draco, por su parte, recibió a falta de unos escasos días del día del baile un enorme paquete a nombre de su madre que contenía el disfraz que, tiempos atrás, se puso su padre Lucius Malfoy. El disfraz se componía de unos pantalones lo suficientemente ajustados azules oscuro, una chaqueta con cuello cerrado levemente abierta, y las mangas y el bajo levemente inclinado hacía fuera, de color negro y, debajo de la chaqueta, una camisa blanca; finalmente las botas y el antifaz eran del mismo color que la chaqueta.

A medida que el baile de Halloween se acercaba los alumnos, especialmente las chicas, iban poniéndose más nerviosos con respecto a que todavía no habían conseguido lo que querían. Era normal ver a una chica reírse por lo bajo cada vez que un chico "suficientemente" bueno pasara a su lado; algo que ponía los nervios a flor de piel a los de sexo masculino.

Cuando llegó el día tan esperado, las chicas no podían evitar lanzar chillidos de emoción y solían comentar detalles de sus disfraces; mientras los chicos rodaban los ojos cada vez que oían un comentario de esos sin comprender como les daba tanta importancia a un baile como cualquier otro. Por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, Albus Dumbledore anunció que dejarían la tarde libre para que todos pudieran arreglarse para el baile con tranquilidad, por lo que muchas chicas, por no decir la mayoría, suspiraron de alivio.

A unos cuantos cuartos de hora del comienzo del baile, Ginny Weasley ya estaba arreglada y reposaba en su cama viendo como su mejor amiga correteaba de aquí para allá cogiendo complementos que faltaban para completar su disfraz. La pelirroja llevaba el vestido perfectamente colocado, con una ligera capa de maquillaje casi natural y el pelo con mechas rubias y con tirabuzones que caían con gracia por la espalda de la pequeña de los Weasley. De las heridas de los cortes que se hizo días atrás ya no quedaban rastros, gracias a las pociones que le proporcionaba Madame Pomfrey.

De repente oyó un grito desesperado que provenía del baño y acudía a averiguar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Chloe? –dijo Ginny asomándose por la puerta del baño.

-¡No encuentro mi gloss! –gritó Chloe llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Te dejo el mío? –dijo Ginny mientras entraba en el baño y sacaba de su neceser su brillo de labios para dárselo a Chloe.

Salió del baño y al cabo de unos minutos salió Chloe dando vueltas sobre sí misma para que Ginny pudiera admirar su disfraz.

-Vaya Chloe, estás guapísima.

Chloe sonrió abiertamente y se miró. Llevaba un vestido parecido al de la pelirroja de color verde mar con algún que otro detalle de color negro, como botones, bordes de las mangas y el bajo de la falda, etc. El pelo rubio dorado lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño con algunos tirabuzones que le caían alrededor de la cara.

Ambas fueron a sus respectivas camas y cogieron los antifaces (Ginny dorado y Chloe negro) y unos chales del mismo color que los antifaces por si en algún momento pasaban frío. Se miraron con nerviosismo, se pusieron los antifaces y salieron de la habitación cogidas del brazo.

Llegaron al Comedor, ahora decorado con motivos de la fiesta de Halloween, tales como calabazas iluminadas, murciélagos que daban la impresión de que estaban vivos, brujas que reían cada vez que pasaba alguien debajo de ellas… etc. Entraron en el salón y se ubicaron en una mesa que estaba un poco apartado de la zona del baile y se pusieron a observar a todo el mundo intentado identificar a alguien.

Justo en ese momento hizo su aparición un moreno con un disfraz azul y negro con un antifaz del mismo color que el pelo. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y se sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla. Se apoyó en una pared alejada de todos y, mientras bebía a sorbos su cerveza, observó a la gente con la esperanza de ver a cierta pelirroja. Deseaba verla, admirarla en silencio al mismo tiempo que su corazón latiera aún más fuerte.

-Hola… Nunca te he visto por aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se giró hacia la dueña de aquellas palabras y rodó los ojos de quién se trataba.

-Pansy… mira que a veces llegas a ser idota a más no poder –dijo quitándose el antifaz para que la chica pudiera ver quién era.

-Draco! –dijo Pansy abriendo los ojos y con expresión de querer salir de allí cuanto antes- No sabía que eras tú… En fin…

Sin terminar la frase se fue corriendo mientras se maldecía a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta. Lo que no entendía era por qué el rubio se había tintado el pelo de moreno. Se recuperó del "shock" y se acercó a otro chico.

Draco se colocó de nuevo el antifaz mientras negaba con la cabeza lo que acaba de hacer Pansy. Se terminó la cerveza que llevaba en la mano y deambuló por el salón por hacer algo, mientras veía los estúpidos intentos que la gente realizaba por bailar.

Ginny ya estaba aburrida casi al final del baile, sentada en la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Había bailado con Harry y con varios amigos, pero ahora parecía ser que todo el mundo estaba emparejado y ella, sin embargo, sentada más aburrida que una ostra, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio a Neville que, caballerosamente, le tendía una mano. La pelirroja la aceptó y ambos fueron a la pista de baile. Bailaron durante varias canciones y, repentinamente, todos empezaron a cambiarse de pareja cada poco rato, al estilo de los bailes que realizaban los de la época shakesperiana.

Ginny colocó sus manos en las de uno y dirigió sus ojos a los de él. Se sorprendió encontrarse con unos ojos grises que brillaban con un brillo especial, sonrió y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajó la mirada instantáneamente sonrojándose.

Draco recibió en sus brazos a una hermosa chica con un bonito vestido azul oscuro con detalles de un color que parecía ser dorado; vio que la chica levantaba la mirada y observó la belleza cristalina de sus ojos azules, sonrió tontamente y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar que su pareja no le sorprendiera. Agarró bien con una mano la fina cintura de la chica y con la otra se acomodó en el dorso de la mano de ella y vio como la que parecía ser rubia apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Sintió un escalofrío en su estomago, como si fueran mariposas, y en su corazón quedaron marcados esos ojos azules que le habían llegado al alma. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta vio que ambos estaban en medio de un círculo formado por todos los alumnos, que se habían apartado admirando la bonita pareja que formaban aquellos dos. La canción que en ese momento estaban bailando estaba llegando a su fin y, en un impulso, Draco se acercó a los labios de su pareja y la besó dulcemente, a lo que correspondió la chica.

La canción dio su última nota y la gente empezó a aplaudir. Ginny se despertó del shock que había causado el beso de su pareja y se separó de él bruscamente. Murmuró un _lo siento_ y salió del salón corriendo, dejando al "moreno", al igual que los alumnos que observaban la escena, sorprendidos.

Ginny no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y se apoyó en una pared de su dormitorio. Se quitó el antifaz y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Esos ojos… esos ojos grises… Al desviar su mirada a la de él, esos ojos grises tan profundos habían golpeado su corazón, provocando, también, un cosquilleo en el estomago. Y ahora estaba ahí, asustada por la sensación que había provocado esos ojos.

Draco se quedó parado en medio del círculo humano con la cabeza gacha mientras una baldosa que estaba a sus pies adquiría rápidamente todo su interés. Al momento anunciaron el fin de la fiesta y todos se amontonaron a la salida aminorando la marcha de alumnos que tenían prisa para irse a la cama.

Draco continuaba mirando el suelo, ahora mientras andando hacia las mazmorras. Pensaba en aquellos ojos que tan rápido habían causado una sensación que solo experimentaba con la Weasley; cuando recordó el beso que se dieron un escalofrío recorrió cada esquina de su cuerpo tal como le pasaba cada vez que veía a la pelirroja.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos y esos labios que tanto le habían sorprendido.

* * *

Weeenoooo... os ha gustado? no? se lo q sea un RR, pleaseeee! xDD Weno... intentare no tardar en colgar el proximo cap... xo no prometooo nada... estas dos o tres semanas tngo muxisimas cosas q acer... no estoy libre asta el 31 de octubre...:S en fin... intentare sacar algun tiempo libre... Solo pido RR... Como dijo SaraMeliss... Escribo porque me gusta, publico por los RR...

Gracias a todos los q me escribieron RR, me alegrasteis el diaaa!

**SaraMeliss (demasiado sadico, verdad...? xD), Maria Duff (espero no aber tardao demasiado...xD/ a ver cuando t conectas!), Vero potter (niña! a ver cuando te conectas!), Marisa (espero que te haya gustado el cap) y Carmele (wapaaa! gracias x ayudarme con el titulo del cap...xD) **

Besos!

MoNi WeAsLeY


End file.
